


In Flagrante Delicto

by gwendy1



Series: NSFW Year of Shance Unconnected Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, New Beginnings, Year of Shance 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendy1/pseuds/gwendy1
Summary: in flagrante delicto (adverb)in flagrante de·lic·to | \ ˌin-flə-ˈgrän-tē-di-ˈlik-(ˌ)tōDefinition of in flagrante delicto:1 : in the very act of committing a misdeed : red-handed2 : in the midst of sexual activity





	In Flagrante Delicto

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Year of Shance - January prompt, New Beginnings. I'm not sure how well it fits; the idea was for something about career switching but then it turned into this. lol.

“Unngh, yeah,” Lance arches up, curving his body into just… a few… more thrusts. He writhes through it, basking and savoring the climactic clench and release of his muscles on Shiro.

Shiro groans, clutching at Lance’s hips and panting in his neck. He rocks deep into the ebbing flutter, one more pulse finishing him off.

They slump into each other and the hard surface of the desk, spent.

Lance huffs a joyous little chuckle, comfortable under the weight of Shiro, and they share a smile.

“Movies at my place after work?” Shiro asks, brushing his fingertips lightly over the soft swell of Lance’s cheek. He places his other hand against the desk, bracing himself to get up and inching back.

“Definitely.” Lance grins.

Just as they’re about to detangle themselves and clean up, though, the door rattles and swings wide open.

Lance gasps, “Oh, shit!” And Shiro springs up, quickly grabbing his shirt from beside them and covering Lance with it as best he can.

But it’s too late and, even worse, it’s their boss who has just discovered them in what should have been an empty office. “Oh, god!” Sam Holt cries out, halting abruptly mid-step and flinging a hand over his eyes.

Mortified tension fills the air for barely a second but Sam has seen enough. “You two, dressed and in my office in 5 minutes.” He turns swiftly on his heel and slams the door shut behind him as he exits.

“Shit!” Shiro frowns in worry and dismay.

They pull apart and scramble to clean up. Shiro and Lance finish setting their clothes to rights. Shiro wipes off the desk with a tissue and thanks his lucky stars they didn’t get anything on their clothes. Lance picks up his abandoned and still unopened yogurt and shovels it down in a few spoonfuls before tossing the container into the trash. Shiro looks across at him, bemused.

“What? I worked up an appetite.” Lance smirks.

—— 

Later, in Sam Holt’s office, they sit uncomfortably across the desk from their boss.

“I’m afraid this isn’t working out, boys. Your new relationship is interfering with workplace conditions. I’m going to have to let one of you go.” Sam looks faintly apologetic, but he meets their eyes sternly, brow furrowed.

“No,” Shiro gasps, horrified.

“You don’t have to do that! We can just stop doing it at work,” Lance pleads.

Sam stares him down, one brow raised. “With all due respect, Lance, Slav from Accounting is still making a ruckus about that time he caught you both in the supply closet. This ends now.” He sighs and softens his stare. “And, unfortunately, Lance, you’re the one we have to let go.”

“What?!” Shiro shouts. “You can’t do that,” he says, indignant. “You have to punish us equally. We both did it!”

Lance sits silent, shocked.

Sam grimaces. “Shiro, your position in Logistics would be harder to re-fill. I’ve already been on the phone with HR. It’s a shared decision.”

Shiro turns to a still quiet Lance and shakes his head, devastated on his behalf. “No, this is wrong. It’s discriminatory,” he turns back to Sam, protesting. “He could sue for wrongful termination,” Shiro declares, emphatic in his support of Lance.

Sam sighs again. “You could take that up with Lotor in Legal.”

“No,” Lance speaks up. “That won’t be necessary.” He looks over at Shiro, proud to have a boyfriend willing to stick up for him. He’s gotten a pretty amazing boyfriend out of this job, which is worth a lot more to him than the measly paycheck.

Shiro looks at him, wide-eyed in askance.

And Lance smiles at him and answers Shiro’s unvoiced question, “It’s okay. I didn’t want to be a mail clerk forever. Besides, I’m graduating soon. I’ll have my degree and I can start applying for my dream job.” He smirks. “Honestly, you’re the only reason I stayed as long with this job as I did. And I kinda like that we can’t keep our hands off each other.”

Sam laughs and rolls his eyes. “Okay, you two, get out of my office. Lance, your last check’ll be in HR.”

——

HR is surprised to see them come in together and seemingly happy, but not for long once Shiro begs off the rest of the afternoon, claiming upset stomach, while Lance pockets his last paycheck. They leave holding hands, knowing glances and giggles following them to the door.

——

Lance sighs in contentment, stretched out naked along Shiro body. He wiggles his toes into the soft sheets of Shiro’s bed. And hums when Shiro strokes his hand gently up and down his back.

Shiro presses a kiss to Lance’s forehead and lays warm under his embrace. “I liked being able to see you every day,” he laments.

Lance tucks his head down to kiss firmly above Shiro’s heart. “I know. I’m gonna miss you so much. But we’ll have weekends,” he reassures him. “And we can still get together at the end of the work day sometimes.”

“It’s not enough,” Shiro pouts.

And it’s so endearing, Lance just has to hug him tighter and lean up to kiss his mouth.

“Mmm.” Their lips part and Shiro looks at him, breathes deep, and asks, “Would you move in with me?”

Lance sits up, a squeek like noise escaping him, and claps his hands over his mouth.

Shiro hedges, “If you want, I mean.” Lance’s blue eyes are bright and certainly seem happy. “We could live here together…”

Lance lowers his hands to reveal an ecstatic smile. “Are you serious?”

Shiro laughs, relieved. “Yeah, I’m serious!”

“Yes!” Lance shouts, overjoyed and beaming. “I’d love for us to live together,” he agrees. “How soon can I move in?”

Shiro sits up, shifting to hold Lance in his lap. He grins. “As soon as we get dressed, if you want.” He holds him closer and nuzzles his neck. “We can pick up dinner on the way back.”

——

Several days later, a chirp from his phone gets Lance to look up from where he’s setting up his game system in Shiro’s entertainment center. He reach over and checks it.

“Sweet!” Lance says, “I got a text from Hunk. His catering van driver got a broken leg, so I’ve got a short term gig for some quick cash before graduation next month.”

Shiro finishes sorting their mail and looks up. “Yeah? That’s nice. Hey, speaking of next month, do you want to go with me to the company picnic? It’s a few weeks from now.”

“The company picnic?” Lance laughs, smirking. “You bet I’ll be your plus one. We can torment Slav some more with our PDA.”

Shiro laughs. “I think Sam’s daughter, Katie, will be there. You’d like her.”

Lance smiles, returning to hooking up the connections. He pauses. “Wait. Katie Holt.” He looks over. “As in Katie - better known as Pidge - Holt?”

Shiro’s eyes light up with surprise. “You know Pidge?”

“Yeah, we’ve known each other since high school. She was always skipping grades. She’s even been in some of my senior level college classes even though she just started last year.” It sinks in. “Oh my god!”

“What?” Shiro asks, concerned.

“Sam Holt is Pidge’s dad!” Lance emphasizes, “We were caught ‘in flagrante’ by Pidge’s dad!”

Shiro chuckles, “In flagrante.”

Lance laughs, gazing at him lovingly, “It’s not funny. She’ll never let me live this down.” He crawls over to where Shiro is on the couch, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s legs and leaning in. “Oh my god. What if I got that job because she put in a good word for me? And then her dad had to fire me after catching me having sex with a fellow employee at the office!”

Shiro laughs louder. “In flagrante delicto.”

Lance grins. “You like that phrase?”

Shiro smiles. “Mmhm.” He leans down to kiss Lance. “And this fellow employee happens to be your live-in boyfriend.”

And then Lance finds himself lifted onto the couch and pressed into the cushions lovingly with many more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, let me know. :)


End file.
